gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays classic rock and pop rock. The station is hosted by Kenny Loggins, who lends his singing voice to the radio sting. The whole radio station seems to be based on a cruise or a boating journey which may be a reference to the yacht rock genre which Loggins, Michael McDonald, and Robbie Dupree are associated with. Tracklist *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) * Kenny Loggins & Roy Orbison - I Know Her So Well (1989) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want to Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One and PC versions *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) *Boston - Peace of Mind (1976) *Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Harry Chapin - Cat's in the Cradle (1974) *Humble Pie - 30 Days in the Hole (1972) *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son (1976) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Kenny Loggins & Roy Orbison - A Long and Lasting Love (1985) *Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) *Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1985) *Yes - Roundabout (1972) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Cheap Trick - Surrender (1978) *Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) *Def Leppard - Hysteria (1987) *Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) *Irene Cara - Flashdance... What a Feeling (1983) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) *Kenny Loggins - Footloose (1984) *Kenny Rogers & The First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1968) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *Michael McDonald - Blink of An Eye (1993) *Paul Weller - Round and Round (1992) *Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) *Rare Earth - Get Ready (1969) *Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) *Robert Lamm - Sleeping in the Middle of the Bed (Again) (1994) *Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) *The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) *The Cult - Wild Flower (1987) *The Prime Movers - Strong As I Am (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run (1976) Gallery LSRR.jpg|Los Santos Rock Radio billboard LSRRPoster.png|The poster in Jimmy's room Lossantosrockradio.png Video Original playlist Enhanced version playlist Trivia *This is the favourite radio station of Michael De Santa and Patrick McReary, and possibly the second favourite radio station of Trevor Philips, as it plays inside his trailer, his meth lab and Floyd's Apartment. *Jimmy De Santa has a Los Santos Rock Radio poster on his bedroom wall, but for some reason he doesn't appear to like the station. Instead he likes West Coast Classics. *"Rock'n Me" by the Steve Miller Band is incorrectly listed as "Take the Money and Run", another song by the Steve Miller Band, in the game's digital manual and the original game's credits. This has been fixed in the credits for the enhanced version. *Three songs from this station appear in three of the game's trailers: "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by The Small Faces was featured in the first GTA V trailer, "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen was featured in Michael's trailer, and "I Can't Wait" by Stevie Nicks was featured in the Xbox 360 trailer. *This radio station plays in the Fire Stations around Los Santos, and can also be heard during Offroad Races, at certain Ammu-Nation stores, the Checkout clothing stores and at the Mr. Spoke Bike Rental stand. *Ten of the station's songs automatically play during certain missions: **Michael listens to "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins on his iFruit phone during the mission, Father/Son. **"All the Things She Said" by Simple Minds will play after Michael saves Jimmy and catches Franklin Clinton when he jumps off the yacht in Father/Son. **"What a Fool Believes" by the Doobie Brothers will briefly play during Crystal Maze before Trevor angrily changes the station. **"Radio Ga Ga" by Queen will play after Michael has escaped from the police in Dead Man Walking. **"Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by the Small Faces will play after Franklin assassinates Jackson Skinner in The Vice Assassination **"Night Moves" by Bob Seger (replaced by "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood in the PC version) plays when the player returns to Liquor Ace in the Paleto Score Setup. **"If You Leave Me Now" by Chicago automatically plays in Trevor's Bodhi when he is forced to return Patricia Madrazo to her husband in Monkey Business **"Dirty White Boy" by Foreigner plays following completion of The Ballad of Rocco. **"Hollywood Nights" by Bob Seger will play when the three characters drive back to Michael's mansion from Blaine County in the subtle approach for The Big Score. **Finally, "I Wouldn't Want to Be Like You" by the Alan Parsons Project plays when Trevor kidnaps Devin Weston in The Third Way. *If Michael chooses to abandon the Epsilon Program convoy during Unknowing the Truth, "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" by Elton John will play once the mission is completed. *In the enhanced version during the EMP setup mission for the Humane Raid in Grand Theft Auto Online, "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins will play in the Hydra when the player takes off from the aircraft carrier and destroys the pursuing jets. This is a possible reference to the movie Top Gun. *Occasionally, Loggins monologues about the 1980s in between songs and finishes by saying "I'm alright". This most likely was meant to cue his song, "I'm Alright", before it was removed from the station. During his monologues, Loggins occasionally mentions gophers and fighter planes, a reference to his songs "I'm Alright" and "Danger Zone" appearing in the films Caddyshack and Top Gun respectively. *At the end of the film, Meltdown, "The Breakup Song" by the Greg Kihn Band plays. *When "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" begins to play, there is a chance that Loggins will say he is playing, "'I'm Free', by me", as he is the singer. He also references the prison escape from the music video of the song. On a similar note, whenever "What a Fool Believes" by the Doobie Brothers begins to play, Loggins also mentions the fact that he co-wrote the song. *Los Santos Rock Radio may be loosely based on 100.3 The Sound or 95.5 KLOS, which are classic rock stations located in Los Angeles. *On rare occasions on a Saturday, Loggins may introduce "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" by Elton John differently. *The song "Circle in the Sand" by Belinda Carlisle was meant to appear on Non-Stop-Pop FM instead due to intros being already made for the song on that station. See Also *KGBH - A radio station in GTA2 which also plays classic rock. *K-DST - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which also plays classic rock. *Liberty Rock Radio - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes which also plays classic rock. *Emotion 98.3 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays rock ballads, as well as other songs by Foreigner, Phil Collins and Pat Benatar. *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays other songs by The Alan Parsons Project, Phil Collins, Pat Benatar and Yes. *V-Rock - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays metal, as well as another song by The Cult. * Wave 103 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays New Wave music. Navigation }} de:Los Santos Rock Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Classic Rock Stations